


the walls are thin (they might hear)

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: "Jeongyeonnie, please, don't move," Jeongyeon laughs at Mina's wish and keeps laughing until the girl pulls her to sit on the chair, "And, please, don't use your hands in any way."





	the walls are thin (they might hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my 150 followers fic a little bit late!!
> 
> It's my first time writing smut, I don't know if I did it properly, I hope yes and that you guys enjoy  
> I also have to thank my friend camila (itsmihyunism in twitter) for encouraging me to write this and helping a lot through the process ^^
> 
> the same as always, I didn't proofread it after writing because I was too ashamed to do so :)  
> you can also follow me on my twitter @ heekkiwhy

“Do you have something to do right now?” Jeongyeon asks while surfs through the channels on the TV until Nayeon takes the remote control from Jeongyeon’s hand to put in one of her dramas. The girls on the living room only shrug.

“Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and I have to record a commercial for art supplies soon,” Dahyun says, stuffing a handful of the popcorn Momo’s holding inside her mouth before speaking again, “And I think Jihyo needs to record her solo on the studio,”

Jihyo agrees with a nod, “I already need to go to the studio, actually, I’ll take my things. The kids should also go,” the leader laughs at the way the three youngest groan at the thought of leaving the dorms, “See you soon, guys, behave when I’m out,” she raises from the floor and goes to the shared room to organize her stuff, all of the members say goodbye in unison.

The rest of the members shakes their heads. Momo and Nayeon completely immersed on the cheesy romantic drama on the TV to answer properly. Sana’s on the kitchen making a night snack, but her voice echoes through the room answering as a ‘no’.

Mina laughs under her breath, her body resting above Jeongyeon’s on the sofa, “I don’t have any schedule now,” the girl caress Jeongyeon’s hand that rests above her belly, “But I do want to train a little bit more that music, do you mind being my partner, Jeongyeonnie?”

“Uh? Yeah, sure,” Mina waits for Jihyo to get out of the room before standing and pushing Jeongyeon to follow her to the biggest room, “Is it that music with a duo you’re dancing with Jihyo this morning, right?” the younger girl nods her head.

Jeongyeon closes the door and Mina tosses all the clothes on the floor to a corner to open space for them, the dance itself is not hard or complicated to need a lot of space, it’s actually simple and mostly on the same place. The stretch together with a random song playing on the background and Mina smiles with her gums at Jeongyeon’s lame jokes.

Jeongyeon concludes that dancing with Mina is amazing, the way their bodies swing together and how synchronized they are, and she can’t help but feel jealous that Jihyo’s the one who’s going to dance this choreography with Mina and not herself.

But Mina invited her to train Jihyo’s part, maybe because Jihyo has a schedule right now, but Jeongyeon won't think about it so much.

And Mina looks so damn good wearing a vest and matching legging. Jeongyeon first thought the combination strange, but she sees how well it fits Mina. Especially when she starts grinding behind her as the music goes on. The older girl notices that mina is used to dancing with someone smaller, however, the way they dance together shows that Mina doesn't care about the height difference and only wants to enjoy this practice.

They do a small break between the dances, their bodies sweaty a bit and Jeongyeon flops on Mina’s bed as she watches the girl bringing a chair to the middle of the room. She motions to Jeongyeon to come closer.

"Jeongyeonnie, please, don't move," Jeongyeon laughs at Mina's wish and keeps laughing until the girl pulls her to sit on the chair, "And, please, don't use your hands in any way."

Jeongyeon is speechless; she watches as Mina goes to the tiny music box in the corner of the room and changes the music. The volume is low and the beat is different from the previous song. Jeongyeon shifts nervously at the chair in the middle of the room as Mina finally turns her body to face the girl, the grin on her face gives thrills to the older girl.

“What, what about the kids?” Jeongyeon stutters. Mina smiles devilishly and gets closer. She circles around the chair, her fingers trailing a path on Jeongyeon’s shoulders and back, a nail scratches lightly her shoulder blade and Mina senses Jeongyeon’s tensing under her touch.

“They’re already gone to shot the commercials, nothing to worry about,” Mina scratches her way by the older girl’s neck with her nails until she reaches Jeongyeon’s chin to lift it up so they can look into each other’s eyes.

“What if they enter here?”

“The door is locked,” she keeps tapping lightly at Jeongyeon’s left cheek with her nail and bites her ear.

“And, and what if… the others hear?”

“Guess you’ll have to be very silent today, then,” Mina’s whispered breath on her ear makes Jeongyeon melt on the chair, “Can you be a good girl for me and be quiet for now, Jeongyeonnie?” Jeongyeon nods, too amazed to say something, “Good, now, if you don’t mind…”

Mina opens Jeongyeon’s legs in slow motion and stays between them, their eyes gazing each other, the blonde’s cheeks tinted light pink with arousal. Following the beat of the music, she holds both her thighs and starts going down seductively until her head’s in the same level as her legs, Mina’s nails trail the older’s body from her inner thigh to her hips, sending shivers through her back. Jeongyeon swallows a lump on her throat

She supports her body on Jeongyeon’s legs and slowly stands up, her hands gripping her hips first, Jeongyeon feels Mina’s lithe and needy hands going up her sides, then the touch are under her armpits, at her shoulders with a strong grip and, finally, she softly cups her cheeks, her face inches from Jeongyeon’s lips, she closes her eyes and moves her head closer to Mina’s only to feel the lack of her lips on hers. Opening her eyes, Jeongyeon only sees the small smug grin on Mina’s face and how pleased the younger is with her reactions.

“Baby, I asked for you to stay still,” Mina pouts and pushes Jeongyeon back to the chair with her index finger, “What do I have to do with you now?”

Jeongyeon feels the arouse pooling on her core. Her body tenses, Mina’s now straddling her as she lifts her chin up on again and brings her free hand to Jeongyeon’s nape and plays with the exposed skin and curls the chopped hair.

“Do you promise doing only what I ask?” Jeongyeon looks at Mina and nods, she finds impressing how the younger seems taller on her lap looking down to her, “Good, because I’ll just ask you to enjoy the show.”

Mina opens the vest button by button, Jeongyeon thinks it's painful to watch without touching, the way Mina’s fingers travel on her body makes the blonde wish those fingers were inside her. She finally tosses the piece of clothing aside, her breasts only covered by her sports bra, her hard nipples poking. Jeongyeon holds the sides of the chair hard to hold herself in place. Mina slides her right hands through her body, firstly at her breast, passing through her stomach, then stops at the waistband of the leggings, Jeongyeon expects Mina to remove the pants, but she shoves her hand under.

Jeongyeon knows that Mina’s with her fingers inside herself by the way the younger closes her eyes shut and whispers multiples moans into Jeongyeon’s ear. Jeongyeon feels hotter, her core burning and her body aching for Mina’s touch.

The jeans shorts she’s wearing seems too tight and her bra feels suffocating.

“Mina,” Jeongyeon whimpers under her breath, Mina bites her earlobe and traces her tongue to the girl’s neck. Jeongyeon suppress her moans by biting her lower lip, she moves her hands to hold Mina’s waist, “Mi-Mina, please, let me touch you.”

“You’re already touching me, baby,” Mina’s breath touches the skin where she was licking and sucking, sending goosebumps through Jeongyeon’s spine. She lets Jeongyeon guide her waist as she pumps her fingers slowly inside herself, however, she intertwines her fingers on Jeongyeon’s hair to hold her in place as soon as she sees the girl opening her mouth.

Jeongyeon can’t see, but the way Mina bites hard on her shoulder is a sign that she’s close. She starts roaming her hands until she’s holding Mina’s back with one and the other going under her bra to pinch, circle and massage her nipple. Mina’s grip on Jeongyeon’s hair tightens as she comes and sucks hard on her neck, the older girl winces from the pain.

Mina rests her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and releases her hair, “I’m sorry,” she says laughing a bit. The blonde only hums, her own voice shaking, and Mina knows the cue to continue when she’s ready.

“I didn’t say you could touch me, and there you were, holding me,” her voice is a whisper, not too much louder than the low background music — that Jeongyeon notices in playing on loop — and Mina takes each hand of Jeongyeon off her by the wrist, “You said you’d only do what I said you could. Come with me, baby.”

Jeongyeon sweats cold only by Mina’s voice and her strong hold. She follows Mina to her shared bedroom with Momo. That’s when she remembers that she’s on the living room. With Sana and Nayeon. Maybe they haven’t even listened to what happened on their room, they were really focused on the drama.

And it’s not that easy nor comfortable to walk with her panties soaked.

Mina brings Jeongyeon closer when they enter in the room, the door now closed, a piece of cloth in hands that she probably took from her stuff along with the tiny music box. Mina hugs the older girl by her waist and kisses the corner of her lips before taking out her shirt and both their bras calmly. Jeongyeon wants to do it fast, she wants Mina’s tongue inside her as much as she wants to please Mina as soon as she can, however, Jeongyeon knows that Mina’s the one dictating the pace at the moment.

“When I say don’t touch, I mean it,” Mina talks in such a soothing way that Jeongyeon doesn’t even notice Mina bounding her wrists together at her back. She opens her mouth to protest, Mina answers her by shoving her fingers that were once inside her into Jeongyeon’s mouth. They say nothing more, Mina tenderly scratches the older’s cheek and smiles as Jeongyeon starts sucking and coating her fingers with her saliva, “Let's get more comfortable.”

Jeongyeon look at her clueless, fingers still in her mouth. She releases the fingers from her mouth with a sensual pop. Mina grins and guides the girl to the bed.

The music’s still on, still the same from before and Jeongyeon still doesn't pay attention.

Mina straddles Jeongyeon’s lap once again, “Stay still,” her voice is sweet. Jeongyeon knows the commanding tone behind it. Mina unties the fabric binding Jeongyeon wrists together and lays her down on the mattress, sitting on her hips; she moves herself down to kiss Jeongyeon’s neck and pins her wrists on the bed and brings it together above Jeongyeon’s head to tie again.

Jeongyeon squirms at the feeling of Mina's heat above her lower belly, especially because she's slowly rocking her hips.

“Be quiet,” Mina whispers at Jeongyeon’s neck, she starts sucking and licking at the skin, her hands sliding at the older’s body to touch and massage her exposed breasts. Jeongyeon tries to shut her mouth and be silent, but her moans keep going out of her mouth. Mina grunts at the sensitive skin, Jeongyeon moans a little bit louder.

Mina goes with her hands on Jeongyeon’s body, giving kisses and worshiping her body, first at her right nipple, then under her breast, her belly button, lower stomach, until she's on the shorts’ waistband. She motions with her hand to Jeongyeon rise her hips so she could take the short off smoothly. Mina sits on her knees watching Jeongyeon’s bare body, saved from the soaked panties.

They both smile, Mina first, Jeongyeon next. Mina starts sliding Jeongyeon’s underwear through her legs, scattering kisses on her inner thigh.

Mina hums when she sees the girl’s swollen folds, she lows her body and kisses her clit. Jeongyeon moans breathly. Mina is sure that she's trying really hard to not scream.

She keeps her index finger pressuring the clit, “Baby, I asked for you to be quiet, what if the others hear?” she's staring at Jeongyeon. The older girl has her eyes closed and mouth open, she kisses her messily. Soon their tongues touch and Jeongyeon sucks Mina’s lower lip before they break the kiss, the blonde girl is left breathless and craving for more, Mina can't help but thrust Jeongyeon’s underwear on her mouth to keep her from moaning more, “Now, will you stay quiet?”

Jeongyeon’s eyes start to tear up at the lack of touching. Mina breathes heavily at the sight of how messy is Jeongyeon's current state. The younger girl kisses the hard nipple and senses Jeongyeon humping her hips on her finger as a reflex.

“Too eager,” she says breathing on the nipple. Jeongyeon shivers and whimpers. Mina traces circles on her clit before thrusting her finger in her folds, pumping gently inside Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon tries to form words with her voice muffled by her own underwear, but at the moment she's just urging Mina to fasten her pace while humping her hips against Mina's fingers. She's so sensitive and desperate, Mina notices when her face is between Jeongyeon's thighs again, giving kisses everywhere in her legs before taking her fingers out — the way Jeongyeon cries with the action makes Mina want to please her even more — and replace with her mouth.

Mina's tongue entering her insides and savoring her juices. She's doing a good job, Jeongyeon’s legs around her neck and her thighs pressing against her ears show it. The moment she touches Jeongyeon’s clit with her thumb is when Jeongyeon comes in Mina's mouth. She keeps thrusting her tongue until the older girl is done and her muscles relax from the spasms from the orgasm.

“How are you feeling?” Mina asks, untying the fabric binding Jeongyeon's wrists.

Jeongyeon takes the underwear out of her mouth with a lazy laugh, “Amazing,” the answer is breathy, still dazed from the orgasm. She massages her wrists after Mina kissed the skin as a silent ‘sorry’. She pushes Mina into an embrace and kisses her lips, tasting herself on her tongue, “I don't think we're done.”

Mina at first wants to protest, but her core is dripping and aching too much to say no to Jeongyeon. She stands up from the bed and takes off her leggings and bra, standing only with her panties. Jeongyeon grins and rushes to take the piece of fabric.

Jeongyeon pulls Mina to sit on the edge of the bed so she could place herself in the middle of her legs while on her knees. Hands strongly holding Mina's thighs — just like Mina's strong grip on her hair. Her mouth finds its way to Mina's dripping core in a matter of seconds, tongue curling inside. She looks up, the sight of Mina above her makes Jeongyeon feel like burning. 

Mina has her eyes closed shut, biting her lips hard to suppress the moans trying to escape. She releases Jeongyeon's blonde hair to support herself on the bed while she pinches her nipple and squeezes her breast.

Jeongyeon starts giving kisses everywhere, Mina's inner thighs, belly, between Mina's swollen lips; she presses her tongue on the clit before sucking the hard nub eagerly. Mina starts shaking madly, body arching. Jeongyeon swears that the most beautiful vision in this world is Mina close to cum.

Jeongyeon inserts a finger, then another. The digits curl on Mina's insides. She comes almost soon after. Jeongyeon pulls her fingers off Mina and puts it inside her own mouth, still sitting on the floor, her elbow being supported by Mina's leg and her body leaning against Mina's other leg.

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon's antics; the older girl is staring straight in her eyes, she's funnily lipping her tongue around the fingers and trying to seduce Mina with the most dorky faces she's ever done.

“Stop it, you're being strange,” she shoves Jeongyeon lightly as she feels her cheeks burning in embarrassment from the older girl, “Why you're like this?”

“Objective completed,” Jeongyeon jokes, earning another light shove from Mina, it only enlarges the grin on her face “I made you blush.”

Mina wants to take the smug grin off of Jeongyeon's lips, “You shouldn't act like this right now,” Jeongyeon knows that Mina loves this funny side of her, even though it's not the proper moment neither the best joke, but it makes they both laugh.

“And how should I be acting?” Jeongyeon pouting lips makes Mina melt, especially with the way her head is resting on her thigh.

Mina scratches the back of the girl's head, “I don't know, behaving?” they both laugh, Jeongyeon loudly, Mina quietly. However, they both enjoy the time.

“We should take a shower,” Jeongyeon is tired, her voice showing it, “You're sticky and sweaty.”

Mina laughs lazily, “You weren't complaining before,” she flops on the couple bed, Jeongyeon joining her soon after embracing her, “Or we could just stay here and enjoy the moment.”

A nice and soothing atmosphere envelops them when they stay quiet.

“They'll be mad, you know,” Jeongyeon says tenderly scratching Mina’s hair, they're almost sleeping, the Japanese girl keep kissing Jeongyeon’s collarbone lazily, “You locked the door.”

“They won't even notice,” she chuckles, almost dozing off, “They'll end up sleeping on the sofa in the living room and let the TV on.”

Jeongyeon is silent, pondering what to say next.

“What are we?” Mina stops kissing to look eye to eye with Jeongyeon, “Are we just friends with benefits? Are you just staying with me out of pity? Are we dating?”

Mina is taken aback, not knowing how to answer firstly, but she soon smiles softly and cups Jeongyeon's face, kissing her deeply, “Do you really think I'd ever do something like this with someone that is less than my girlfriend, Jeong?”

They both blush.

“You're so cheesy,” Jeongyeon whispers, bringing Mina into a tight hug, “I love it.”

“I love you.”


End file.
